Sound Fox
by KnifeofShadows
Summary: What if Naruto was tired of being hated so when a certain Snake Sennin helped and trained him in his Bloodline. Watch as Naruto takes the World by Storm! Naruto/Harem, Strong Naruto, Bloodline Naruto, Music Naruto, Flamers will be doused with buckets of water, Drop kicked and trapped in a Tsukuyomi that forces them to watch the entire series of Bakugan Battle Brawlers! MWAHAHAHHH
1. Chapter 1

Sound Fox Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto in any form.

"DEATH TO THE DEMON BRAT!" A villager of Konohagakure no Sato yells and raises a katana in to the air. This rallies the mob behind him as they begin chasing the 6 year old Naruto Uzumaki through the streets. Today is October 10th and the Villagers of Konoha had planned ahead to kill the "Demon" and had begun chasing him in between the change of shift in the ANBU watching him. Naruto turns left down an alley only to turn down a dead end and he turns around to see that the horde of villagers had caught up to him.

"Time to die Demon!" Screamed the leader who looked like a woman with bright pink hair as the mob begins to close in on the young boy. She hated the boy as in her mind, he taken her family and her precious "Minato-kun" from her.

"I didn't do anything at all!" Naruto yells back as he backs away into the wall. Every year they would chase him and try to kill him but what bothered him was that he didn't know why they hated him so much. But as soon as he said that the pink haired woman gets an evil glint in her eyes.

"Neither did our loved ones when you mercilessly killed 6 years ago! Prepare to die Demon!" The pink haired lady exclaims which gets a big cry from the crowd as they rush the defenseless boy. If they were not so blinded by rage they would have saw a golden eye with a snake like slit down the middle look out of the darkness at the scene.

"NO!" Naruto screams and a huge shockwave leaves his mouth and hits the crowd. The crowd goes flying but slowly gets back up with even more anger in their faces. A man walks out of the shadows and looks toward the crowd with a smirk on his face. He was pale with long ebony hair and he was wearing a robe with a purple rope around his waist and in his hand was a Chinese sword called a Jian. The crowd looks up and gasps when they see who the man is. He was Orochimaru, the Snake Sannin and member of the Densetsu no Sannin.

"I cannot wait to see that blade rip the de-ARGH!" One ignorant civilian began before his head was chopped cleaning off of his head. From there Orochimaru became a blur as he performed a deadly dance, killing ninja and civilians alike without care. He left some alive so he could watch them wet themselves and run away in fear. After a minute, there was no one in the alley except for Orochimaru, Naruto and the scattered remains of the mob. Orochimaru was about to leave when he saw the young boy he had just saved bowing before him.

"Shinobi-sama, thank you very much for saving me, I owe you my life. I humbly ask to be your apprentice." Naruto asks the powerful shinobi in front of him. Naruto was only six but Jiji had trained him in etiquette saying that he would need it later on in life.

"What is your name boy" Orochimaru questions although he has a feeling that he knows who child this was.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, Shinobi-Sama" The blonde haired boy tells the man. Orochimaru immediately begins thinking, _Uzumaki that makes sense why he can use Ototon as it was the bloodline of the Uzumaki. But Uzumakis have red hair but he has blonde which means he is either a Yamanaka or he is mina… HE'S MINATO'S SON!_

"Naruto, do you hate Konoha?" Orochimaru asks the blonde boy in front him. He was so young but was ready to make the change of a life time.

Naruto nods and then explains, "I hate the villagers except for Jiji and the Ichirakus. They are the only ones who care about me."

"If I take you as an apprentice, will you swear on your blood that you will take your revenge on Konoha when you return?" Orochimaru says with a smile on his face.

Naruto takes out a kunai and slashes a large cut across his hand and says, "I swear on my blood that I will make the ignorant villagers pay for my pain!"

"My name is Orochimaru, the legendary snake Sennin of the Densetsu no Sannin and you are my apprentice!" Orochimaru tells Naruto, enjoying the shocked look on Naruto's face.

"Hai Orochimaru-sensei" Naruto says as he and the Sennin walk out of the village, not looking back once.

In Konoha

"WHAT!" Hiruzen Sarutobi, The Professor and The Kami no Shinobi was outraged. A mob attacked Naruto Uzumaki in between the change of shift of his ANBU guardian and he was presumed dead. Little did the Third Hokage know that Naruto was alive and taken by his former student as an apprentice and the members of the civilian council that were part of the mob could not tell him the Orochimaru was there or else they would have just admitted that they were part of the mob that got away.

"Hokage-sama, there are bodies everywhere but none of the bodies have been confirmed as Naruto Uzumaki" an Inu-masked ANBU tells the Hokage whose head was in his hands. _Minato, Kushina, Naruto, I have failed you._

6 Years Later

A Boy was standing on a hill looking over Konoha watching it as someone would at a old school that they hated. He was 5'4" and had a slim build but one could tell he was muscular. He was dressed in a pair of black anbu pants, black shinobi sandals, a silver t-shirt and a black trench coat that had the kanji _Ongaku_ or Music on the left side of his chest. (A/N Think Gaara's outfit part two but black and had the Music kanji on the side). He also had a black half mask on his face leaving only his eyes which were sapphire blue eyes. However his most noticeable feature was a black guitar case that hung across his back which had an image of a Music note on the back. He began to walk down the hill onto a road with trees on each side of it that he knew lead to Konoha. Naruto walks up to the gate to see the forever gate guards, Izumo and Kotetsu looking at him.

"Name and reason for visiting" Izumo asks the boy in front of him. _That boy does look familiar though, _Izumo and Kotetsu thought at the same time.

"Uzumaki Naruto and I plan on enrolling in the academy" Naruto says with a smile on my face when he sees the looks on the face when they heard his name was Naruto Uzumaki. Izumo reaches under the desk and presses the intercom to alert the Hokage that someone was on his way.

"The Hokage will see you." Izumo says still with the same shocked look on his face. Naruto walks through the gate and down the main road. On both sides of the street he saw fangirls swooning over him and wondering what he looked like under his mask while boys were looking at him with a look of envy. Naruto walks into the Hokage tower and walks straight into the Hokage's office.

"Hello Shinobi-san, I was told that you were like to have an audience with me." The Third Hokage says when he notices the boy walk into the office. Naruto notices how the Hokage looked much older as if he had aged 20 years instead of the 6 years that had passed and he had 4 2 foot piles on each side of him.

"Really Jiji, I'm gone for 6 years and you don't recognize me!" Naruto tells the old man in front of him. The Hokage was one of the very few in the village that cared for him and he along with the Ichirakus were the only people that he missed in his travel with his sensei.

"NARUTO!" The Hokage yells and knocked over the piles as he gave his surrogate grandson a hug. He along with the rest of the village thought the young blonde boy was dead however when the villagers heard this, there was a large festival despite the disapproval of The Hokage.

"Jiji, I would love to stick around and tell you my life story and what happened in the last 6 years but I have to make it to the academy!" Naruto says to the old man. Despite the fact that his Sensei hated Konoha, Naruto still wanted to become a ninja of Konoha.

"Of course but you must explain later. Here is a letter telling the teacher that you can take the exam." The Hokage tells Naruto. He knew that if he tried to force the information out of Naruto then it would only make him tighten up and not talk.

"Gotcha Jiji!" With that Naruto formed a half ram sign and disappear in a Shunshin that left no smoke or leaves.

At the Academy

Naruto walked through the doors of the Academy into a large classroom filled with students and a chunin in front of a blackboard. Naruto walked up in front of the teacher and handed the chunin the letter that the Hokage had given him. The chunin read the letter which caused him to raise an eyebrow and look up at Naruto.

"My name is Umino Iruka and I will we be giving you the graduation test today" Iruka tells Naruto then he turns toward the class.

"Class, today we have a student that will be taking the graduation test. His name is Naruto Uzumaki" Iruka explains to the class which got a lot of gasps.

"BUT IRUKA-SENSEI WHY DOES HE GET TO SKIP THE ACADEMY! SASUKE-KUN SHOULD HAVE BEEN ABLE TO DO THAT TOO!" A pink haired banshee sitting in the rows of the classroom.

"Naruto has been training outside of the village with a private sensei and was given permission from The Hokage himself to take the test." Iruka tells the class. The majority of the class nod in understanding but one banshee is even more enraged.

"BUT SASUKE-KUN SHOULD HAVE A PRIVATE TEACHER!" The banshee screeched once more causing a scream of pain to come from a boy in a gray sweatshirt with red fang tattoos with a little white dog in his shirt.

"SHUT THE HELL UP SO WE CAN BEGIN THE TEST" Iruka says while performing his patented Big-Head Jutsu. Iruka then hands out the written test and tells the class to begin. Naruto looks down at the test to see questions like, "Who was the First Hokage?" Naruto almost laughs at the simplicity of the test only to look around to see majority of the class having trouble. Naruto easily finishes the test and he then puts his head down on the table taking a nap similar to what a certain Nara was doing on the other side of the classroom.

Naruto wakes up to see the previously mentioned banshee about to punch in the head only to catch her hand and put her wrist into an arm lock.

"Try that again and I WILL break your wrist" Naruto says while shooting killing intent on the pink haired girl which causes her to fall to her knees.

"Naruto, please stop shooting KI at your class mates and Sakura please stopping trying to antagonize your classmates. Now both of you come outside so we can perform the physical form of the test." Iruka says which causes Naruto to nod and walk out the door to the training field and Sakura to follow begrudgingly. The class was gathered around a bunch of targets and people were throwing Shuriken and Kunai at the targets. One by one the kids started to throw the projectiles. Most of the civilians were get 3/10 to 5/10 just below the 6/10 required to pass however the clan heirs tend to get high scores as should be expected.

"Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki on deck." Mizuki says but has a disgusted look on his face when he said Naruto's name. Sasuke walks up to Iruka as he listens to the screams of his fan girls, fueling his ego even higher if possible. Sasuke picks up to the kunai and shuriken and throws the kunai and shuriken easily however midair one of the kunai and shuriken hit each other sending one of the shuriken off course.

"Sasuke Uchiha, 9/10, Naruto Uzumaki" Iruka says as Naruto stands up and Sasuke sits down not before the arrogant avenger makes a comment.

"Good luck, Dobe" Sasuke says with a smirk which Naruto ignores and grabs the shuriken and kunai. Naruto looks at them and without even trying, sent all ten kunai and shuriken flying into the bull eyes of the target.

"Naruto Uzumaki, 10/10" Iruka says with a small smirk. _That should knock them down a couple pegs. _Iruka thinks to himself. However he was wrong as the self proclaimed "SKFC" or "Sasuke-kun Fan Club" was in uproar that this nobody just got a higher score then their "Sasuke-kun".

"SHUT UP SO CAN FINISH THIS DAMN TEST!" Iruka yells once more with his Big Head Jutsu causing all the kids to shut up and go inside. Once inside Iruka and Mizuki began calling people up to perform the 3 basic academy Jutsu. When Naruto hears this he almost laughs because those Jutsus are the only Jutsu that the fan-girls know. One by one, the kids go up but only 26 pass including all the clan heirs.

"Naruto Uzumaki, ok perform the Kawarimi then the Henge then the Bunshin" Iruka instructs Naruto. Naruto then replaces himself with Mizuki then changes himself into Iruka.

"Iruka-sensei, do I have to do the basic Bunshin or can I do a different type of Bunshin" Naruto asks Iruka who gives a nod in response. From there Naruto makes a Kage Bunshin without making the special hand sign and this causes both Mizuki's and Iruka's eyes to bulge when they see Naruto perform a B-ranked kinjutsu without hand signs.

"I believe you have more than earned this headband." Iruka says with a smile. Mizuki however was thinking along the lines of, _Damn, I couldn't fail the demon which means I can get him to steal the forbidden scroll of sealing. But maybe I could get the Uchiha to steal the scroll._

"Thank You Iruka-sensei." Naruto says before he did his smokeless Shunshin toward Hokage Tower.

**Hey Guys Knife Here! So I am not Dead! Also Konoha's Black Flash is being rewritten as there were a lot of plot holes, etc. so do not be alarmed. This story was because I was on Isom's page and I saw one of his challenges and although this is not a direct answer to the challenge, it was inspired by it. I know that there was not a lot of action but that will come later also I skipped that training Naruto did with Orochimaru on purpose and that will be explained later. Last but not least, this is a Harem Fic and there will be no Hinata (I got a lot of complaints last time), Ino (Overused) and Sakura (I hate her). So until then, Knife out PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sound Fox Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto in any shape or form

Naruto Shunshined onto the windowsill of the Hokage's Office and said, "Boo." This caused the old man to jump almost out of his chair and almost scared the ANBU out of their hidden positions.

"Ah, Naruto my boy how was your day? Judging from your headband, I am guessing it was productive." The Hokage asks the young boy. Naruto had attached the headband plate onto the strap that held his guitar case.

"Quite productive however you wish to know what has happened these past 6 years" Naruto says. He meant no disrespect but he wanted to get over this already.

"Yes Naruto, I do. Also the council wants to see you later as well." The Hokage says with a small sigh when he mentioned the council which did not go unnoticed by Naruto.

"Okay 6 years ago I was attacked by a mob lead by a women with pink hair and was cornered. They told me to die but I yelled out which cause a shockwave that caused my Sensei to notice me. Then he came and killed them when they got up even more mad then before. His name is Orochimaru." As soon as Naruto said that The Hokage was standing up in rage.

"Calm down Jiji, he wasn't trying to turn me against Konoha or trying to turn me into his future vessel. He couldn't steal my body because of the Kyubi and when I asked him why he took me in, He said he saw himself in me wanted to give me a better life. He gave me brothers and sisters and a nice life in Oto. He let me leave to explore the world as long as I promised not to tell secrets of Oto. He was sort of the Father-figure I never had" Naruto explains to the Old man. To say The Hokage was surprised was like saying that the Nara clan was just a little bit lazy. His student was an S-ranked nukenin that had killed and experimented on hundreds of people had been a loving father to the young Jinchuriki in front of him. What also shocked him was that Naruto knew about the beast within him.

"Wait how do you know about the Kyubi?" The Hokage asks Naruto as neither Naruto nor Orochimaru knew that Naruto was a Jinchuriki.

"Oh you mean Kurama? I meet him a year after I left. Our deal is that he gets a connection to my senses, a mental connection between the two of us and I have to read one Icha Icha book a month so that he can read the "work of art" and I get the ability to use his chakra and his advice in battle. He is in hibernation mode so he should be waking up very soon in about an hour actually. Now may I finish the rest of my story?" Naruto says to the Hokage. The Hokage nods so Naruto continues.

"From there we left…" Naruto tells the rest of his story after that. (A/N Ha I bet you thought I was going to tell you what happened but I told you you'll have to wait.

1 Hour later

Naruto and The Hokage walk through the doors of the council hall. On one side there was the civilian council and elder council while on the other side there was the shinobi council. As soon as Naruto walked into hall the Elder and civilian councils were in uproar.

"SILENCE!" The Hokage yelled with a boat load of KI however one pink haired woman did not get the memo.

"HOKAGE-SAMA WHY IS THE DEMON IN HERE! HE SHOULD BE KILLED ON THE SPOT!" Banshi Haruno said-no, screeched causing the ninja council to hold their ears in pain.

"Wait a second, I recognize you. You were the pink haired woman who was leading the mob before I left the village." Naruto says which causes Banshi to pale. She knew that if Inoichi Yamanaka checked her memories, she would be sent to prison. Banshi decided to make a break for it but heard a G-chord of a guitar. Suddenly she was tied down by ropes that when she tried to struggle; only got tighter. The ANBU grabbed the pink haired banshee and took her to Ibiki for interrogation.

"I'm guessing that counts as a confession" Naruto says which causes everyone to look back at him. In Naruto's hands was a black guitar with a silver rim around the body with a saw like pick up. It was truly a beautiful guitar but the real question was why did Naruto have it in his hands?

"Uzumaki-San, if I may ask, why are you holding a Guitar?" Shikaku Nara asks politely.

"Guitars are the manifestation of my bloodline, Sound release." Naruto answered in a "matter of fact tone."

"As if a demon like you could have a bloodline." Said a very ignorant member of the Civilian council. However that was the last thing he said as he heard a riff from a guitar (A/N: Think the very beginning of Resonance by T.M. Revolution (Which I do not own)) and the councilman's eyes rolled into the back of his head and blood ran out of his mouth and eyes.

"Hey he broke an S-ranked law with the punishment was death" Naruto said with a shrug. This caused the Ninja council to raise an eyebrow as this was not the same boy from 6 years ago.

"Besides" Naruto continues, "Why is the Civilian and Elder council here as it is a shinobi matter and is not a threat to Konoha safety so neither are needed." This earns a nod from The Hokage and the Ninja council however on the inside they were laughing at the faces of the now excluded parts of the council.

"Naruto is correct, the civilian council and elder council are not needed and is not dismissed for the day. Be gone" The Hokage orders the councils to disperse. Most of the Council members bowed and began to walk out the door except for one idiot of a councilman.

"You can't do that!" The councilman yells but then backs down when he feels a blast of KI hit him like a sledge hammer.

"You seem to forget one thing councilman, I CAN do that. As this is NOT a democracy but a Dictatorship so if I saw get out, I mean GET OUT OR YOU DIE!" The Hokage orders while drowning the man in KI. This earned a smile from the Ninja council and Naruto as they knew one thing, The Kami no Shinobi was back and was not taking crap from ANYONE. With this the council members left the hall faster than ever when they saw the unconscious councilman that tried to stand up to the Hokage.

"I have never heard of sound release, would you care to explain?" Hiashi Hyuga asked the blonde boy as soon as the elder and civilian council left the hall. He had always liked the boy as he, Shikaku, Inoichi, Choza, Tsume and Shibi had all attempted to adopt Naruto as a child as a way to begin paying the debt they owed his father.

"It is the bloodline of the Uzumaki and it allows to control vibrations and waves of energy. I have heard stories of some of the former leaders of the Uzumaki being able to control gamma rays. The actual bloodline is Namiton or Wave release which no living Uzumaki has mastered yet. It is not literally waves as in water but Mechanical and Electromagnetic waves. This is also why Uzumakis were so good at sealing as when something is sealed, 2 gamma waves hit each and rips a hole in this dimension and places the object into a sub dimension or body of someone. (A/N: This is most likely true but I needed a reason why the Uzumaki clan was so good at sealing when they have this bloodline) I am trying to learn the rest of the Bloodline however all the masters are deceased which means I much teach myself. This is why until I master the bloodline; I use Ototon which is a sub section of Namiton which controls Sound waves." Naruto explains to the council. He watches as the council's eyes widen as they realize the potential of the bloodline.

"Once a user of Namiton awakens the Ototon part of the bloodline, they gain the ability to control sound waves and vibrations by using their voice or their spirit instrument. A spirit instrument is when an Ototon user's chakra finds an instrument that matches their soul and that is why I ended up with the Guitar. However I was very lucky with the guitar as it is the most versatile instrument as it can use all 5 nature instrument and can copy bloodlines." Naruto says in a nonchalant tone but inside he was laughing as all the members of the Ninja council when they heard that Naruto could copy bloodlines.

"Calm down as there are limitations to this ability. One: I can only copy elemental bloodlines, two: I can only use techniques of the bloodline that I have seen before and finally, I can only use one guitar at a time. The 5 element guitars and my Ototon guitar are the only exceptions to rule number 2." Naruto continues to explain. The council nod as they know that every technique and bloodline in this case has weaknesses and restrictions.

"Naruto-san, how many guitars do you have and where do you hold them" Shibi Aburame asks Naruto. Naruto gives a grin (which was hard to see under his mask but still noticeable) as he had been expecting the question and could not wait to show his new invention.

"I currently own 14 guitars which I will get to later but I have all 14 guitars on me at this moment. In my Guitar case is all 14 guitars however they are sealed inside and I get them out by pushing chakra into the tattoos on the palms of my hands which summons the guitars instantly into my hands. This process takes about the same amount of time as the Hiraishin since this was based off of the technique." Naruto explains which earns even more gasps as this technique could be revolutionary.

"As I said before I own 14 guitars with 1 guitar for each of the 5 basic elements, a guitar for Storm release, Crystal release, Lava release, Magnet release, Scorch release. Also have an Ototon guitar, a Genjutsu Guitar, a Taijutsu Guitar and a Guitar that I formed with Fuinjutsu that absorbs chakra attacks and forms barrier." Naruto tells the council that is looking at him with a whole different light as his official rank was Genin but his actual rank was obviously MUCH higher.

"Also Uzumaki-san, it is amazing how powerful this bloodline is however you are the sole member of Uzumaki clan which means you must join the CRA in order to revive your clan" Shikaku says as he knows that he must give the bad news. This causes The Hokage and Naruto to sigh as they knew that this was coming.

"Fine. I will join the CRA in order to revive my clan and ONLY because of that. Now Honorable council, I must go as team assignments are Tommorow." Naruto says with a bow and Shunshins out of the council hall.

"I like that kid." Tsume says with a grin on her face which the rest of the council agrees with.

"He will do big things" Choza says while they all leave.

The Next Day

Naruto wakes up the next morning with a smile on his face because it was today that they got the team assignment.

"**Morning Kit" **Kurama says with a yawn as he wakes up.

"_Hey Kurama you're up! I was just about to leave to class."_ Naruto responses back to the giant fox.

"**Ok wake me up when you get there." **Kurama says before he falls back asleep for a "fox-nap."

Naruto quickly got ready and Shunshined to the academy. He creates a bucket of water in his mindscape and splashes Kurama in the head causing Kurama to wake up and begin cursing Naruto to the ends of the earth. As he walks inside, he notices Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata, Kiba and Shino already there. Naruto walks up to them and decides to introduce himself as he only knew who they were because of their parents.

"Hi my name is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto says to the group. They all give him a smile and say that their parents had told them about him.

"I am a HUGE fan of your work. You sent Banshi Haruno to prison and put the civilian and elder council in their place. You also have your own fan club full of civilian girls, TEACH ME YOUR WAYS!" Kiba says and ends up on his knees begging Naruto to teach him.

"I hate fangirls and I heard that they are trying to come up with a way to unmask me" Naruto says while scratching the back of his head. He saw the group nod in agreement when they heard he hated fangirls.

"Naruto, could you please play us a song on your guitar?" Hinata asks Naruto when she notices his guitar case. (A/N: I decided to have Hinata not have a crush on Naruto and is a lot more confident. Actually Hinata has a crush on someone else in the class, so try to guess who)

"_Should I do it?" _Naruto asks the nine-tailed fox.

"**Sure. Why not?"** Kurama responses and gets ready to watch the show.

"Sure Hinata." Naruto says as he summons his Ototon guitar. He begins plucking the strings and starts to sing. (I do not own Good riddance by Green Day)

Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road  
Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go  
so make the best of this test and don't ask why  
it's not a question but a lesson learned in time

It's something unpredictable but in the end is right  
I hope you had the time of your life

So take the photographs and still frames in your mind  
Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time  
Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial  
For what it's worth, it was worth all the while

It's something unpredictable but in the end is right  
I hope you had the time of your life

It's something unpredictable but in the end is right  
I hope you had the time of your life

It's something unpredictable but in the end is right  
I hope you had the time of your life

As soon as Naruto finishes, he is overwhelmed by a round of applause from not only the 5 friends in front of him but over 20 people that had slipped into the room while her was singing. His singing had lightened up the mood until Sakura Haruno walked through the door. If looks could kill, then Naruto was a smoldering pile of ashes.

"YOU SENT MY MOTHER TO JAIL! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Sakura yells as she tries to charges Naruto with a kunai but her hand is grabbed by Iruka who got there before anyone was killed.

"If you try to attack a classmate again, you will be charged for treason and killed. AM I CLEAR?" Iruka scolds the pink haired girl. Sakura gives a nod but goes back to sit next to Sasuke who just walked through the door. Mizuki had tricked Sasuke into stealing the scroll by telling him that the scroll would give him power to kill Itachi and outdo Naruto. Sasuke had stolen the scroll but the ANBU were immediately onto him. When Sasuke had attempted the Fire release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet, he had immediately passed out from chakra exhaustion and left the ANBU to take care of Mizuki who was subdued and was being tried for treason.

"Team 1 is…Team 6…"Iruka began to name the teams and Naruto tuned out until he heard his name.

"Team 7 is Uzumaki Naruto, Sakura Haruno" With this Naruto hit his head on the table but Iruka continued without noticing, "Sasuke Uchiha." With that Naruto slammed his head so hard on the table he punched right through while everyone else was patting him on the back in pity. Iruka continued telling the teams (A/N: Same as Canon.) and one by one the Jonin began to come to pick up their students until only Team 7 was left. Sakura was begging Sasuke for a date while Sasuke was trying to figure out Naruto.

"**I can't believe we got the worse team EVER!" **Kurama says while he watches the two other members of the team.

"_Tell me about it"_ Naruto says to the fox.

This conversation went on for 3 hours until a silver haired Jonin with only one eye came to pick them up.

"Meet me up on the roof" The Jonin says before disappearing to the roof in a leaves Shunshin. Naruto nods and disappears in a smokeless Shunshin to the roof much to the envy of Sasuke. After waiting 5 minutes for Sasuke and Sakura to walk up the stairs, the Jonin begins.

"Okay I would like you all to introduce yourself" The Jonin asks the team.

"Sensei, what should we say?" Sakura asks which makes Naruto want to facepalm.

"Hmmm, your likes, dislikes, hobbies and your dreams" The Jonin tells the pink haired bans-girl.

"Could you go first as an example?" Sakura asks which makes Naruto want to face fault.

"Fine, my name is Kakashi Hatake, I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes. My dreams…? I have many hobbies" Kakashi says which causes Sakura to face fault and Naruto to stand up in shock.

"I knew you looked familiar! You are the Cop…oh I get it" Naruto yells and was about to yell Kakashi's title when he realizes why Kakashi didn't tell Sasuke.

"Since you have the cool face mask, you're next Blondie" Kakashi says which gets a laugh from Naruto.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki; I like Ramen, My previous sensei, and music. I dislike the 3 minutes it takes to make ramen, people who judge others and people who make others feel bad about themselves. My hobbies are creating new jutsu, writing new music and hang out with my friends. My dream is to rebuild the Uzumaki clan and Uzushiogakure." Naruto says which earns a confused look from Sakura, a smirk from Sasuke and an eye smile from Kakashi.

"Why have we never heard of the Uzumaki clan? They must have been really weak to have been destroyed." Sasuke says with an arrogant tone.

"It took the combined ability or Kumo, Iwa and Kiri in order to destroy Uzu and even then it was a 3 day battle. The Uzumaki clan was also the mediators between the Uchiha and Senju clans in the beginning of Konoha which is why we where the swirl on our uniforms." Naruto says in response watching the look on Sasuke.

"Baka! I bet you made that all up! There is no clan better then the Uchiha" Sakura says/screeches.

"Naruto is correct Sakura." Kakashi says without looking up from the orange book that was in his hand.

"Besides if a weak clan gets destroyed, does that mean that the Uchiha was even more weak as they were destroyed by not 3 nations but 1 man who was a member of their own clan" Naruto says a smirk on his face as he got Sasuke back. Sasuke tried to lunge at Naruto but Kakashi held him back with one hand.

"Next pinkie" Kakashi says to the pink haired girl.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I like…" Sakura stops and takes a look at Sasuke.

"My Dream is...*giggle* and I dislike NARUTO!" Sakura finishes and looks to see if she got any reaction out of Naruto but turns to see Naruto and Kakashi discussing Icha Icha. Naruto had become a big fan after Kurama had forced him to read it.

"I never thought of Hiyomi and Kenshin's relationship like that." Naruto says to Kakashi while inside his head Kurama was considering the new information.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI! NARUTO! DID YOU HEAR ANYTHIING I SAID?" Sakura screeched to get their attention.

"Yes although I doubt I will ever hear anything out of his ear for the rest of my life." Naruto says while rubbing his ear. When Kurama heard that and was curled up in a fetal position with his tails over his head whispering, "It hurts, the pain, why do I have to suffer".

"Last but not least, Broody." Kakashi says to Sasuke who gives him a glare for the nickname.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, there are a lot of things I dislike and only a few things I do. And I don't use the word "dream", for I have an ambition. To revive my clan and kill a certain man." Sasuke introduces himself. When he finishes his introduction, Sakura squeals and says something about "Sasuke-kun being so cool!"

"**Fangirls are why kunoichi have a bad name" **Kurama says which causes Naruto to mentally nod in agreement with his partner.

"So I have a fangirl, a jongleur, and an emo avenger" Kakashi says which got a glare from all 3 of his students.

"Tommorow at 7, come to training ground 7 as we will be having survival training." Kakashi continues however as soon he said "survival training", Sakura raised her hand.

"Survival training? But Sensei didn't we do enough of that at the Academy?" Sakura asks Kakashi.

"This is a very different survival test as I will be your opponent but that is not all. Out of all the academy graduates, only 33% pass and if you do not pass then you will be sent back to the academy. So meet me Tommorow and I recommend you don't eat breakfast as you'll probably throw up." After Kakashi said that he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Ja ne" Naruto says as he disappears in his smokeless Shunshin.

The Next Day

The next morning, Naruto woke up at 8 o'clock and took his time making breakfast, changing and walking to the field. When he got there AROUND 9:30, Sasuke and Sakura were already there and look bored out of their mind then Sakura notices him walking towards them.

"YOU'RE LATE" Sakura yells scaring off a couple birds in the trees above them.

"Chill out, if Sensei isn't hear yet then I am not late. Besides I saw him walking around the village 7 times after walking by a black cat so he should be here around 10." Naruto says as he begins to tune his guitar.

"Liar! Are you even listening to me?" Sakura yells only to see Naruto not paying attention and only focusing on his guitar.

"Did you say something?" Naruto asks Sakura who just got even more enraged before stomping off to pester Sasuke.

At the Edge of the Village

Kakashi was walking around 7 times when he sneezed, _ha; I knew you would get it Naruto._

Back at Training Ground 7

Team 7 did their own thing until 10:15 when Kakashi walked onto the field while scratching the back of his head.

"Sorry Team, I was walking around the village 7 times because a black cat crossed in front of me." Kakashi says which earns a look of shock from Sasuke and Sakura. They slowly turn to look at Naruto who was grinning victoriously.

"Told you" Was all that Naruto said.

"Okay the object of this test of is to get the two bells from my waist." Kakashi then tied two silver bells to her belt loop.

"Come at me with the intent to kill or else you will not succeed. You have until noon, Hajime" Kakashi says and all three genin dispersed. _At least they know stealth_ was what Kakashi thought before he pulled out his Icha Icha book. Sasuke was first to appear and he throws 3 shuriken only for Kakashi to block to it with a kunai. Sasuke rushes Kakashi and engages him in a short taijutsu battle. Sasuke went for a right hook on for Kakashi to sweep the boy and kick him in the stomach sending him flying however Sasuke righted himself midair and did the hand signs for Fire Release: Fire Ball Jutsu. A fire ball about 8 feet in diameter went flying out of Sasuke's mouth at Kakashi but when it hit Kakashi, only a log was in his place. Kakashi appeared from the Hiding like a Mole Technique and pulled Sasuke into the Double Suicide Decapitation technique. Sakura ran up to help her Sasuke-kun but Naruto knew she would be attack if she ran out so he made a plan. Naruto appeared when he saw Sakura run out in his hand was a guitar with a storm design. Going through everyone's minds was, _what is he going to do with a Guitar._

"Let me play you a lullaby" Naruto says before he began to play a complicated rift. Storm clouds began to gather above Naruto and Kakashi. Naruto then began to sing and play this song. (I do not own Enter Sandman by Metallica)

Say your prayers little one  
don't forget my son  
to include everyone

I tuck you in, warm within  
Keep you free from sin  
'Til the sandman he comes

After Naruto sang this lightning began to start striking the earth. They begin to aim at Kakashi who has to dance around the Lightning.

Sleep with one eye open  
Gripping your pillow tight

Exit light  
Enter night  
Take my hand  
We're off to never-never land

After this the lightning begins to curve like homing missiles. 7 bolts hit Kakashi from all directions only for him to Kawarimi with a log that instantly explodes. _That isn't normal lightning but Storm release! But Naruto doesn't have storm release so does it have something to do with that guitar?_

Something's wrong, shut the light  
Heavy thoughts tonight  
And they aren't of Snow White

Dreams of war, dreams of liars  
Dreams of dragon's fire  
And of things that will bite, yeah

All the Storm Release lightning grouped together and shaped itself into a shape of a dragon which then charged Kakashi. Kakashi then had to use the Kawarimi once again. Going through Sasuke's head that moment is, _I must have this power to kill HIM!_

Sleep with one eye open  
Gripping your pillow tight

Exit light  
Enter night  
Take my hand  
We're off to never-never land

Now I lay me down to sleep  
Now I lay me down to sleep  
Pray the lord my soul to keep  
Pray the lord my soul to keep

If I die before I wake  
If I die before I wake  
Pray the lord my soul to take  
Pray the lord my soul to take

Hush little baby don't say a word  
And never mind that noise you heard  
It's just the beasts under your bed  
In your closet in your head

Exit light  
Enter night  
Grain of sand

Exit light  
Enter night  
Take my hand  
We're off to never-never land

Boom  
! Yeah yeah!

We're off to never-never land  
Take my hand  
We're off to never-never land  
Take my hand

We're off to never-never land  
We're off to never-never land  
We're off to never-never land

As Naruto hits the final chord, all the lightning forms a small dense ball about the size of softball about ten feet in the air. Naruto un-straps the guitar and swings the guitar like a axe and hits the ball at Kakashi. It hits the floor in front of Kakashi and explodes sending Kakashi flying into a tree. Naruto quickly Shunshins and grabs the bells before Kakashi could notice. Sakura finally succeeds in getting Sasuke out of the ground and they meet Naruto and Kakashi in the middle of the field.

"As powerful as you all are, you did not get the bells so you do in fact fail." Kakashi says sadly. This team had so much potential but they like all others failed his test.

"Sensei I believe you are wrong as I have the bells. But I think I could wait a year." Naruto says while holding the silver bells and throws one to Sasuke and one to Sakura.

"As much as I hate to admit it, you did everything so you deserve to pass" Sasuke said as he threw the bell to Naruto who caught it.

"I barely did anything; you deserve to pass more than me." Sakura said to Sasuke as she threw her bell to him. Kakashi gave an eye smile.

"I guess that means that you all…PASS!" Kakashi yells at the Genin causing them to be shocked.

"The purpose was to show teamwork and sacrifice" Kakashi elaborates which makes them nod.

"2 days from now meet me at the Hokage Tower at 7. Dismissed" With That Kakashi Shunshined away to tell the story of the First team to pass the bell test.

**Hey Guys Knife Here! So yeah 2 chapters in one day with one almost 5000 words! I am back baby! This is chapter was the explanation of Naruto's bloodline and the beginning of Team 7. Since this is a Harem fic, there is a poll on my profile on the members. You can choose up to 6 as there will be 6 girls in the Harem. If you don't vote then you can't complain about the results. Next chapter is Nami no Kuni and once that chapter is out, The poll is over as I need to know the fate of Fem-Haku. Until then, Knife out PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 3

Sound Fox Chapter3

I do not own Naruto in any way or form

Kakashi walks into the Hokage's office to see the other Jonin and Hokage there. Kakashi glares at the Hokage.

"You told me the meeting was three hours ago." Kakashi says which gets a smile from the Hokage.

"What is the Status of the Genin teams?" The Hokage says while ignoring the look Kakashi gave him.

"Team 1, Failed" a Jonin says to The Hokage. One by one, the Jonin Sensei of Teams 2 through 6 told the Hokage that there their teams had failed and left until they got up to Kakashi.

"Team 7, Passed" Kakashi says without looking up from his orange book but if he had he would have noticed the shocked expressions on everyone's face. _Kakashi actually passed a team. _Was what was going through everyone's mind.

"Team 8, Passed" Kurenai says after the shock of Kakashi had actually passed a team.

"Team 10, Passed as well" Asuma says to The Hokage who nods.

"Kurenai, Asuma, You are dismissed. Kakashi, the council would like to hear of this." The Hokage says and snaps his fingers. A cat masked ANBU appears in front of Kakashi and The Hokage.

"Neko, please inform Naruto that there is going to be a council meeting about him." Neko nods and disappears in a Shunshin. With that Kakashi and The Hokage walked into the Council Hall, ready for a whole lot of crap.

At Casa de Naruto

Naruto was on the couch in his one bedroom apartment tuning his guitar when Neko appeared in front of him.

"Naruto, the council requests your attendance to the meeting" Neko says before disappearing in a Shunshin.

"More like demands it" Naruto mumbles before disappearing in a Shunshin toward the Council hall.

Council Hall

Naruto appears inside of the Council Hall to see the council, The Hokage and Kakashi in front of him.

"What do you guys want now?" Naruto says to the council with a bored look on his face.

"You will address the council with respect!" Koharu says which makes Naruto laugh.

"Respect is earned and not given. So I will ask again." Naruto says which makes Koharu's blood boil but Homura places a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"We just wanted you to be here when Kakashi tells what happened today." Hiashi explains which earns a nod from Naruto.

"Today's test was the Bell Test. All three Genin jumped back and hid however Sasuke was the first to appear. He engaged me a short taijutsu battle." Kakashi began to tell the council but was cut off by a member of the council.

"And he defeated you and got the bells, correct?" The councilman says which got several nods of agreement from the rest of the civilian council as they thought that much be what happened.

"No, actually he got his ass whopped and I quickly had him trapped in an earth jutsu. Sakura ran out to help Sasuke but Naruto also jumped out when he realized that Sakura would be an easy target. He engaged me with his guitar so that Sakura could help Sasuke." Kakashi explains but was once again interrupted by a member of the civilian council.

"And he was beat and humiliated." A councilwoman says which gets several cheers from the rest of the council.

"No. He pulled out a guitar with storm design and began to play a song which caused storm clouds to gather and shoot beams of lightning at me. In the middle of the song, the beams combined into the shape of a dragon and charged at me which I was able to get away with the Kawarimi. Then when Naruto finished the song, the lightning compacted itself into a tight ball and Naruto struck the ball with the guitar sending the ball flying at the feet in front of me with the force of 100 explosive tags. If that had hit me, I would be dead but the blast still sent me flying which gave Naruto enough time to grab the bells. I initially thought that Naruto did not have the bells but I was proven wrong when Naruto threw one bell to both Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke threw his bell to Naruto and Sakura threw her bell to Sasuke showing teamwork and the ability to sacrifice themselves for each other. That is how Team 7 passed." Kakashi says and the room was silent for 10 seconds. Then it was pandemonium. The civilian and elder council was screaming how did Naruto have that power and that Naruto give his guitars to Sasuke. Naruto summoned his Sound release guitar, looked at The Hokage who gave him a nod and strummed a D-chord which instantly quieted the council who felt like their mouths was seal shut.

"Sound Release: Silent Whisper Technique." Was all that Naruto says as he puts away the guitar.

"I have this power as it is my bloodline. It gives me the ability to copy bloodline and the Storm Release that Kakashi was talking about was given to me by my big brother in everything but blood Darui-nii or better known as Darui of the Black Lightning." Naruto explains to the council. The Ninja Council was interested as Naruto had not told them where he got his bloodline from, The Civilian Council was horrified that the "demon" had this much power and knew such a well known ninja and the elder council was upset that they couldn't get Naruto under the their thumb like they had Sasuke.

"THE CIVILIAN COUNCIL DEMANDS THAT YOU GIVE SASUKE UCHIHA THAT POWER AND ALL YOUR GUITARS!" Banshi Haruno screeches at Naruto. Banshi had gotten out of jail because she had found a section in Konoha law that if a Council member was wrongly imprisoned by The Hokage, they could be retried under a council who of course let her loose.

"Are you naturally that stupid or did your parents throw you out the window as a child? A bloodline cannot be given to someone else and if you guys want my guitars, take them." Naruto says which gets some laughs from the Ninja council but still holds out his guitar to Banshi. She grabs it with a victorious smirk on her face but when she grabbed the guitar, 6 spikes came out of the guitar piercing through her hand making her scream in pain.

"My guitars are products of my chakra and although they have a solid form, they cannot be held by anyone besides me unless I let them. Even if I let them touch it, the guitar will not play for anyone besides me and lastly, the reason why you were only cut up by my guitar is because you are a civilian. If you had been Sasuke-teme, then I could only imagine what would happen to him." Naruto explains while Banshi gives him a death glare as she nursed her hand.

"I demand that Naruto Uzumaki become a weapon for the betterment of Konoha." Danzo who had been saying nothing until now.

"I will not become one of your little boy toys in ROOT, Danzo." Naruto says and strums a G-chord. Out of the corner of the room, an ANBU with the symbol for ROOT on his mask falls out of his hiding spot with no control over his muscles.

"DANZO SHIMARU, YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR TREASON AND UNDERMINDING TO AUTHORITY OF THE HOKAGE! ANBU, TAKE HIM AWAY!" Hiruzen Sarutobi had not been this furious in 6 years. How dare Danzo undermine his authority. 2 ANBU appear to each side of Danzo and grab him while he screams and curses.

"Now is there anything else," The Hokage says to the council.

"Naruto, I have a question. How strong are you really as you are defiantly not genin-level?" Kakashi asks Naruto who thinks about it for a minute.

"About as powerful as Pakura-neechan." Naruto says to Kakashi and The Council

"As in Pakura of the Scorch Release!" Kakashi yells and everyone else is just as shocked when Naruto nods confirming their suspicions. Once again The Council is in pandemonium as Naruto knew two S-ranked ninja well enough to call them big brother and big sister.

"So you are telling me that you are Jonin level but then why on you on a genin team and how are you so strong?" Kakashi asks as Naruto's answer had caused even more questions.

"I will one day be a clan heir and I would like to know the rest of the clan heirs. And I am this powerful as my Sensei trained me and a couple others in my bloodline." Naruto explains but that only causes Tsume ask the question he had been dreading.

"Who was your Sensei?" Tsume asks which causes Naruto to sigh.

"That is a S-ranked secret but let me just say that he was like a father to me and any of you find out who he is and insults me, you will in for a WORLD of pain." Naruto threatens. The Ninja Council and Kakashi begin to think, _who could Naruto have as a teacher that would be knowledgeable in bloodlines and would be considered an S-ranked secret…OH MY GOD OROCHIMARU! _

"Now is there anything else?" The Hokage asks which causes almost everyone to shake his head.

"Hokage-sama" Naruto says, getting the Hokage's attention. "I was wondering as I am in the CRA and I am will be getting multiple wives. I will not be able to fit all of my wives in my one bedroom apartment so I was wondering if I could move into my parent's estate." Naruto finishes. As soon as Naruto says it The Hokage and the Ninja Council are in shock. _How did Naruto find out about his heritage!_

"You are an orphan from the Kyubi attack because your whore of a mother probably didn't want-ARGH!" A member of the Civilian Council began but didn't finish because Naruto had him by the neck and was lifting him off his feet.

"**You will not talk about my mother or my family that way or I WILL KILL YOU!" **Naruto says while lacing his voice with Kurama's Chakra.

"Naruto, how did you find out your family?" The Hokage asks Naruto he shrugs and takes off his mask.

"How many blondes are there in Konoha that are not Yamanakas? That and when I take off my mask, I am practically a carbon copy of him." Naruto says which causes everyone to look at Naruto's exposed face and let out a large gasp. They realized who the parents were but they refused to believe the boy that they had abused was the son of their greatest hero and for Banshi, "the love of her life".

"You are supposed to learn about your heritage at Chunin but I think that you are more then ready for us to reveal your heritage as such you will gain your father's and your mother's accounts and gain access to your parent's estates also you will be given the rank of Clan Head . In all honesty, the estate is locked by blood and only you and those you allow in will ever be able to get into the compound. Tommorow morning, there will be announced your heritage." The Hokage says which had Naruto almost jumping for joy that he could reveal his true heritage.

"Thank you Hokage-sama, I shall take my leave." Naruto says which gets a nod from The Hokage. Naruto then Shunshins away back to his home.

The Next Morning

Naruto wakes up to the sound of the Hokage's bell notifying everyone that there was an important announcement. Naruto was about to complain about having to go all the way to the Hokage tower when he realizes that the announcement was about him, that today he could finally reveal who he truly is. He puts on his normal outfit and ties the Forehead protector onto his head with pride and Shunshins to the Hokage tower. He lands behind the podium that the Hokage is about to get on. The Hokage smiles at him and then Hiruzen climbs up the stairs to talk to the populace of Konohagakure no Sato.

"People of Konohagakure, Today one of our own finally has finally become a ninja and will now take the seat of clan head." The elderly Hokage says which begins to excite the crowd. The majority of thought that Sasuke Uchiha or as they called his "Uchiha-sama" would be given his rightful place.

"His Heritage has been kept secret from the civilians and a majority of the shinobi population. His name is Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki!" At this statement the Crowd grew silent in horror after hearing that the child that they have hurt and harassed his actually the son of their favorite Hokage. They had bullied and attacked the living legacy of the greatest hero Konoha had ever known. At that exact moment to fuel the fire, Naruto threw Shunshins onto the podium and flashes onto the stage with a cocky grin on his face. The villagers suddenly realized how close looked to Minato and hoped that Minato would forgive them in heaven and that Naruto would not make their lives hell.

"He is the child of Minato Namikaze, our Yondaime Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki and will be clan head of both clans until further notice. As of now, he will be signed up for the Clan Restoration Act as Naruto is the only villager in Konoha that has the Wave Release and Sound Release Kekkai Genkai. I hope you regret your actions. That is all you are dismissed" Hiruzen says as he turns around and walks off the podium leaving the villagers to their thoughts as they walked back to their houses. As Naruto started to go to the training ground, he was swamped by a majority of the teenage female population chasing after him.

At The Hokage's Office 2 Hours Later

Naruto was huffing and puffing as he Shunshins towards the Hokage's office. Naruto had been running from the fangirls that had been chasing him for 2 straight hours. What really bothered his was that half of these girls had not even noticed him before and the other half had bullied him but now that he was a clan head suddenly they wanted his babies.

"**You know that most guys would love to have dozens of girls chasing after them." **Kurama says which causes Naruto to sigh.

"You know my reasons more than anyone or should I take you back to that mountain we went to were all the vixens were chasing you." Naruto says which causes Kurama to shudder. Naruto appeared on the windowsill behind The Hokage and looked to see him reading an orange book with a perverted grin on his face.

"Ahem!" Naruto coughs into his hand as he attempts to get the old man's attention. The Hokage looks up quickly and attempts to hide his book in the folds of his robe. Naruto is surprised at the speed the elderly man moved at as he had only seen the Hokage move so fast when there was the new platinum edition Icha Icha Paradise at the Konoha book stair last month.

"Yes Naruto, What can I do for you today?" The Hokage says in an attempt cover up his previous actions.

"Jiji, I would like to move into the Namikaze Compound as I am Clan head" Naruto tells the old man in front of him.

"Okay then." The Hokage says as he tries to get Naruto out of his office so he could finish his perverted fantasies.

"So 2 questions. Where is the Compound and how do I get in to it?" Naruto asks.

"Go to the Wall of Konoha and there is a gigantic seal on there. If you pump your chakra into the seal, the door will open." The Elderly Hokage explains to Naruto.

"Thanks Jiji!" Naruto says and begins to walk out when he sees someone by the door wielding a…paper shuriken? The "Assailant" is wearing a yellow shirt with the Konoha symbol with blue shorts and a blue scarf that is trailing behind him almost 4 feet on the floor.

"Naruto, this is Konohamaru, my grandson and he is out to defeat me for the Hokage title." Hiruzen explains to Naruto receiving a nod of understanding from the blonde hair ninja.

"**That was the saddest attempt to defeat anyone I have ever seen in my life."** Kurama says earning a mental nod in agreement from Naruto.

"Today is the day Old Man!" The kid yells and charges the Hokage who is just sitting there bored but as soon as the kid takes a step, he steps on his scarf and falls on his face.

"You tripped me! I was so close to beating the old man but you messed it up!" The kid yelled at Naruto. Naruto was about to defend himself when Ebisu, a Tokubetsu Jonin ran in to the room and started to tend to Konohamaru as if the kid mortally injured himself tripping over his own scarf.

"You Scoundrel! How dare you trip the Honorable Grandson of the Hokage!" Ebisu yells at Naruto without realizing who Naruto actually is.

"I did nothing to Konohamaru and even if I did, I would not care that he was the Hokage's grandson as in the Shinobi world, no one is not going to hurt you just because you have a title or a fancy status and If you believe that, then you are not worth of being a shinobi of Konohagakure no Sato. I like to play the status game but I out rank you as a Clan Head and son of a late Hokage so I wouldn't be calling me a Scoundrel!" Naruto scolds the Tokubetsu Jonin. Naruto does not like to throw around his status but some people need to be put into their place. Naruto then decides to make a flashy entrance and Shunshins away as if he had never been there. Ebisu is shocked as he would not have yelled at the boy like that if he knew that the boy was Namikaze-sama but who was even more shocked was Konohamaru as he was shocked that someone beside his family had called him his name and not "Honorable Grandson". Konohamaru vowed to himself that he would find that guy again and ask him for training so that he could be teleport like that so he could be strong and beat his Grandfather

**Wall of Konoha Ten Minutes later**

Naruto is at the seal of the Namikaze compound just where the Hokage said it was. Naruto places his hand in the center of the gigantic seal which was at least 8 feet by 8 feet and pumps chakra through his hand and into the seal. Naruto was expecting a huge explosion but was surprised when suddenly the seal in front of him turns into a doorway with a dragon wrapped around a swirl on the front which makes sense as the symbol of the Namikaze Clan is the dragon and the Uzumaki Clan's symbol is a swirl. Naruto opens the door and walks into the compound. The compound was large about the size of the Uchiha compound with except with a 40 foot tower in the center. Naruto begins to walk closer and notices 5 training grounds behind the compound. Naruto walks through the door and finds that there are almost 10 rooms but his favorite part was the tower. At the base of the tower was a seal just like the one outside so when Naruto opens the seal, there is a stair case leading to the top. Naruto counts as he walks up the stairs 3 floors, on the first floor is the office of the clan head and Naruto could see that his father spent a lot of time here, on the second floor was the master bedroom. On the third floor is the library. The Library was a humongous room at least 20 feet tall and 70 feet wide which should not be possible as the tower is probably 20 feet in diameter filled to the ceiling with scrolls there was scrolls on sealing and Jutsu and all sorts of things. There are scrolls on seemingly every topic as Naruto steps on one of the ladders in order to reach for a book that catches his eye in the section labeled "Kekkai Genkai" about Namiton and Ototon. Naruto then decides that he must show his teammates the library to train but first he flashes back to his old apartment so that he could get his stuff to move into his new home. But not before noticing a large seal on a wall in the Library.

The Next Day in front of Hokage Tower

Naruto got to Hokage Tower at 10 o'clock at the same time as Kakashi. They both look each other in the eyes and although they are both wearing face masks, it looks like they were both grinning.

""Hey guys! A black cat crossed our path so we had to go the long way around!" Naruto says as he and Kakashi scratch the back of their heads sheepishly.

But Sakura wasn't taking any of that BS and yells, "YOU'RE FATHER IS THE FOURTH HOKAGE! AND YOU HAVE A KEKKAI GENKAI!"

"Yeah." Naruto says without explaining or clarifying. Sakura lunges at Naruto but Kakashi holds her back.

"I was moving my stuff from my old apartment to my new house which by the way I would like to ask Kakashi if we could begin training there because I have a library that will be useful to us and a 5 training grounds for us to use" Naruto says as he directs the question to the one eyed man.

"If the new house you are talking about is actually the Namikaze Compound then sure Fishcake." Kakashi says as he gets up and begins to walk toward the Namikaze Compound as if he knew where it is.

"Hey Cyclops! You know where the Compound is?" Naruto questions and he, Sakura and Sasuke follow Kakashi towards the wall of Konoha.

"Yeah and my Chakra is recognized at the Doorway seal by the way, you should input Sasuke's and Sakura's Chakra signatures into the door seals so that they can get through the door." Kakashi says and Naruto nods to make a mental note to do so but then he realized something.

"No offense guys but I need to lock up some of the sensitive information up as it is clan secrets." This gets a nod from Kakashi but not from Sasuke and Sakura.

"Why Dobe, I am an Uchiha. All jutsu and information should go to me." Sasuke says with arrogance and Sakura agrees but Naruto's eyes cloud over in anger.

"I do not go to your compound and demand Clan secrets so you have no right what so ever to demand secrets." Naruto says and turns to walk towards the Compound. Sakura feeling the tension decides to change the subject.

"How do you know so much about the Namikaze Compound?" Sakura questions Kakashi.

"Because my sensei used to bring me and my teammates to train" Kakashi says without missing a step as he continues to walk through the streets of Konoha.

"Wait that means that…" Sasuke says as he starts to put the pieces together.

"Your sensei is…" Sakura continues the thought.

"MY FATHER?" Naruto finishes the collective thought of the group.

"Yep." Kakashi says as he stands in front of the Namikaze door seal as none of the others realized that they were there when they had talking and thinking what this new information implies.

"So if you guys are done day dreaming we are here." Kakashi says as he once again gestures to the door. Naruto pushes chakra into the seal and once again the doorway appears and team 7 walks in the Namikaze Compound, their new training ground.

2 Weeks Later

2 weeks has pasted since team 7 had begun training at the Namikaze Compound and they have blossomed under Kakashi's tutelage. They had begun to spend a lot of time at the compound training as they could finish any D-ranked mission in under half an hour because of Naruto's shadow clones. Each of them had begun to study different things inside the Library and practice at the training grounds. Sasuke was still attempting to take clan secrets but Naruto let him into the library after sealing the B-ranked jutsu and up jutsu from everyone but him and Kakashi. Kakashi was happy to teach Sasuke some Katon jutsu but Sasuke demanded that he teach him the Chidori. Kakashi of course refused and instead went to teach Sakura some Taijutsu as it was abysmal. Naruto after learning that Kakashi was his father's student had asked the one eyed man if he could help him with his Rasengan. Kakashi demonstrated the three steps of the Rasengan and although it took him 2 weeks, Naruto after restudying his father's notes mastered the Rasengan to the degree that his normal size Rasengan was the same size as his father's in which it was the size of a soccer ball. Also he had been looking through father's notes on space time ninjutsu but so far had no luck. Naruto was able to slip away from the group and into one of the 5 training field. He summons a guitar that was dark red and plays a g-chord which causes a small black fire to appear in front of him. _Itachi, I wish you would let me tell Sasuke about the Uchiha clan maybe it would shake him out of his superiority complex. _Naruto thought before putting his guitar away and walking back toward his team.

The Next Day At Hokage Tower

Team 7 met in front of Hokage Tower and walked into the Hokage's office, ready for another mission.

"Hokage-sama, we would like to take another mission." Kakashi says to The Hokage who nods and begins to look through the current missions.

"Okay, we have mowing 's lawn, catching Tora…" The Hokage says but was interrupted by Naruto.

"NO! We have done over 50 D-ranked missions please Jiji let us do a C-ranked!" Naruto says while on his knees which causes The Hokage to smile.

"I was wondering how long it would take for you to ask for a higher rank. Bring him in" The Hokage says and waves his hand towards a door and in walks drunken man in his 50's with a bottle of sake in his hand.

"Who are these three brats? I ordered Ninjas!" The man says while slurring his words. Naruto thinks to himself, _this is going to be a long mission._

On the Road to wave

It was a beautiful sunny day and 5 people walked the road to Wave from Konoha. These 5 people are Team 7 and their client, Tazuna. They were surrounding him in a diamond formation with Naruto in front, Sasuke to the left and Sakura to the right with Kakashi in the back. They walked in silence until Naruto made a loud sneeze that seemed to vibrate throughout the countryside.

"Boy that was the loudest sneeze that I have heard in my many years." Tazuna tells Naruto which earns him a shrug.

Sakura decides to ask Tazuna a question, "Tazuna-san, you come from the land of Waves?"

"Yeah, What about it?" Was Tazuna's response.

"Just wondering" Sakura says then turns to Kakashi and asks, "Kakashi-sensei, are there any ninjas in the land of waves?"

"No, not in wave country and besides this is a C-rank mission which means only thugs and bandits, no thugs." Kakashi explains.

"Okay." Sakura says as she turns around and continues to walk pass by a puddle but she visibly tensed when she heard someone say, "One down." Sakura turns around to see Kakashi with a chain wrapped around him by two men and suddenly torn to shred by the two ninja. They were the Demon Brothers Gozu and Meizu. They looked very similar but Gozu had one horn on his Forehead protector and a cape while Meizu had 2 horns and had shaggier hair. Naruto and Sasuke look at each other and then at Sakura and they all move out into their formations. Sasuke throws a kunai at the chain lodging the chain into a tree. Naruto takes the distraction to summon his Ototon guitar and strums B-chord.

"Demonic Guitar: Phantom Sound Chains" Naruto says which causes Gozu and Meizu feel like they extremities were chained up and that they were unable to move. Naruto then kicked Meizu in the head knocking him out but he leaves Gozu awake. Team 7 and Tazuna turn around to see Kakashi giving them an eye smile and clapping.

"You're alive but we saw you get ripped to pieces!" Sakura yells but when she looks at "Kakashi" she sees a log that Kakashi substituted himself with.

"These are chunin level ninjas from mist so Tazuna-san, can you tell me why NINJAS are trying to kill you? Because if you cannot then we will have to go back to Konoha as ninja are B-rank and up." Kakashi tells Tazuna with a glare with so much Killer intent that Tazuna almost pissed himself.

"I'm sorry I deceived you but my country is very poor and our village could only scrap enough for a C-ranked mission. I am a bridge builder who's currently building a bridge from Wave to the rest of the elemental nation. But this idea is under huge opposition by a man called Gato as he holds a stranglehold around on the economy of Wave by controlling the shipping industry.

Gato is an evil man, who has a stranglehold on the economy of Wave by controlling the shipping industry and raising costs for those trying to move products. He makes life hell for anyone in wave because of it. Please, I beg of you, please help me, because without that bridge, things will only get worst" Tazuna falls to his knees and begs Kakashi.

Before Kakashi could stop him, Naruto spoke with high conviction when he said, "Don't worry Old Man, we'll continue the mission. We'll kick Gato's ass, save your country, and look awesome while doing it or my name's not Naruto." Kakashi looks over at Sakura and Sasuke and they both give him a nod.

"Okay then we will continue on but we expect full payment for whatever kind of mission this ends up as once your country gets the necessary funds." Kakashi says and begins to continue the walk to Wave.

**Several Hours Later**

Team 7 and Tazuna had finally hit the home stretch of their journey. After crossing a huge body of water and Tazuna's slightly built bridge, they were nearing Tazuna's house. However, Naruto sensed a presence to the left and immediately flung a kunai into the direction of the presence Kakashi, who had felt the same thing, went to investigate. Upon noticing a snow rabbit, Sakura hounded Naruto for almost killing the cutest rabbit ever. Naruto immediately fell into depression from Sakura's scolding. While that was going on, Kakashi had finally realized that this bunny had been used for a Substitution technique and was on high alert.

"Get Down!" said Kakashi as Naruto pushed Sakura down, Sasuke grabbed Tazuna and brought him to the ground. Had Team 7 been there a second later, they would have been decapitated by a large Zanbato that continued into a tree. A man Shunshins and was standing on the handle while looking at the Team and Tazuna. This man was tall and had a muscular frame with pale skin. He had short, spiky black hair, brown eyes, and small eyebrows. The lower half of his face was covered in bandages like a mask. He wore his forehead protector sideways around his head. He was shirtless with only a belt around his chest that held his sword on his back. He also was wearing baggy pants with the striped pattern typical of Kirigakure (Hidden Mist Village) and mimetic wrist-warmers extending up to his elbows, with matching leg-warmers. Naruto realizes who he was the man was, Zabuza Momochi.

"No wonder the Demon Brothers did not succeed, they were against Kakashi of the Sharingan" Zabuza says to the Team. Sasuke thinks,_ Kakashi of the Sharingan? Does that mean…_

"Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Hidden Mist.What do you want?" Kakashi asks with an apathetic tone.

"Just the old man's head and if you give it to me, then I won't have to kill you" Zabuza says with an equally apathetic

"Then you know what happens next. Team; protect Tazuna with your lives. Don't try to join this fight if you don't have to, He's a Jonin just like me." Kakashi says as he lifts his headband off of his eyes, revealing a three tomoe Sharingan. Naruto nods and summons his Storm Release Guitar and stands in front of Tazuna, Sasuke stands to the right with a kunai and Sakura stands on the other side with her own kunai.

"Oh the Sharingan so soon, I'm honored. Let's begin, Kirigakure no Jutsu" Zabuza says while making a ram sign causing a heavy fog of mist covers everything. The mist was so thick that Naruto could not see Kakashi who was only a few feet in front of him.

"Eight Choices; Liver, Lungs, Spine, Jugular Vein, Carotid Artery, Brain, Kidneys or Heart. Which do you want to die from?" Zabuza says to Team 7 while washing a large amount of KI around them causing Tazuna to almost crap himself. Sasuke was having trouble breathing and was lifting his own kunai to his next and Sakura was about to fall on her knees but stayed up right.

"Don't worry Team, I'll protect you with my life" Kakashi says as he makes a ram seal and pulses out blue chakra which clears the area of mist for about 15 feet.

"I wouldn't count on it."Zabuza says in the middle of their formation and was about to decapitate the entire group but stopped with a shocked look on his face when Naruto shot a beam of lightning straight through his stomach .

"Is that Storm Release" Were Zabuza last words before he turns into water. _Mizu Bunshin! _Thought Kakashi and Naruto at the same time. Zabuza then proceeded to cut Kakashi in half with a look of glee on his face but that went away quickly when he saw Kakashi turn into water.

"Its over." said Kakashi as he was poised to slit Zabuza's throat with a kunai if he moved. Kakashi wasn't prepared for another Zabuza to appear behind him and the one in front of him to dissolve into water.

I'm not that easy to take down." said Zabuza as he swung to cleave Kakashi in half. Kakashi ducked the swing and put his hands up to block the follow up kick from Zabuza that sent him sailing into the water. Zabuza smirked when he realized Kakashi was staying in the water and performed a Shunshin to appear above him. _This water is so heavy. Oh no_! Thought Kakashi urgently but it was too late. Zabuza had already completed the hands seals for his Jutsu and Kakashi found himself trapped in a sphere of water.

"Water Style: Water Prison Technique" said Zabuza, creating a dome of water that immobilized Kakashi completely. Zabuza then created another water clone as he looked at the remaining people.

"Kakashi, I'm going to allow you to watch me kill your students and client, before I kill you." stated Zabuza as his clone stalked toward the genin slowly.

"Run! Get out of here. Leave me, protect the client." said Kakashi before he was interrupted by Naruto.

"Why should we run?" said Naruto as he prepared to fight. "First of all, the first thing you taught was to never abandon your comrades. I don't want to be worst than scum. And secondly, if we ran, what's to say a Jonin wouldn't find us, so we'd have to deal with him anyway. So Why not fight him now. Sakura stay with Tazuna. Sasuke you ready to do this?" said Naruto as Sasuke nods but was a little peeved from taking orders from the "Dobe". Naruto plays the beginning rift of Enter Sandman (A/N: Which I do not own) and lightning gathered into the shape of a dragon.

"Storm Release: Lightning Dragon God" Naruto says and the dragon rushes at Zabuza's clone which slices the dragon straight down the middle and when he looks he sees the blonde brat was gone and the blacked hair kid was wielding a Demon Wind Shuriken. Sasuke held the Shuriken in his hand and fully opened it and jumped into the air and flung the shuriken at Zabuza. Zabuza's clone noticed it wasn't flying at him but at the real Zabuza with his hand in the Water Prison. Zabuza caught the Shuriken with ease and gave a small chuckle but that chuckle stopped when he notices a second one flying at him. He manages to dodge the second one in an impressive display of agility but what he did not see coming was the Demon Wind Shuriken turn into Naruto who shot a beam of lightning at Zabuza, meaning he has to move his arm or lose it. He moves his hand out of the Water Prison causing it to open. Naruto had transformed into the second shuriken and was standing on the water when Zabuza looked at him with a murderous glare. As he was about to fire the Demon Wind Shuriken in his hand, he was stopped by a serious looking Kakashi.

"Nice Job Naruto and Sasuke. That was an ingenious plan and I couldn't be prouder." Kakashi praises the two boys while still holding his glare with Zabuza.

"Heh, I got distracted and let go of my Jutsu, big deal." Zabuza says as he tries to downplay being outwitted by the two Genin.

"Don't flatter yourself; you were forced to drop it." Kakashi says as he batted away the shuriken in Zabuza's hand. Zabuza jumped away from Kakashi, who mirrored him, and went through a plethora of hand seals that Kakashi was executing at the same time and speed of him. They even shouted Water Style: Water Dragon Bullet Technique at the same time as two huge water dragons appeared and cancelled each other out when they clashed. How did that happen, the Sharingan allows the user to copy and recreate what the other is doing but we definitely finished at the same time. _What's going on?_ thought Zabuza as he went through a few hand seals for another Jutsu but stopped when he noticed himself standing behind Kakashi. _What the hell?_ Thought Zabuza when he saw Kakashi go through hand seals for the Jutsu he was about to use.

"Water Style: Great Waterfall Technique" Kakashi says as a huge torrent of water crashed into Zabuza and sent him careening into a tree. As soon as he hit the tree, he was pinned by the arms and legs to the tree by four kunai from Kakashi"

"How are you doing that, can you-" Zabuza says before Kakashi interrupted him.

"See the future. Yes and your future is death." Kakashi says as he walked over to Zabuza to finish the job but two senbon needles struck Zabuza before Kakashi could get to him.

"You were right." came the voice of a hunter-nin that suddenly appeared. "He is dead and I thank you for weakening my target as I've been chasing him for a long time." the hunter-nin grabs Zabuza's arm and prepared a Shunshin.

"Allow me to dispose of this body elsewhere so your genin don't have to watch." finishes the hunter as he disappeared in a swirl of mist

"Well anyway" said Kakashi back to his bored, uninterested tone as if he just didn't have a fight to the death just now. He covered his left eye back up and said, "Tazuna, we're almost to your house right?" after a nod from Tazuna, Kakashi eye smiled and finished with, "Great. Naruto, you're on carrying duty" Naruto looked confused at first until he saw his sensei collapse. Sakura ran over and performed a diagnostic Jutsu. She determined that he was only experiencing chakra exhaustion and that he'd be fine in a couple days. With that, Naruto picked up Kakashi piggy back style and they continued on their way to Tazuna's house.

Eventually, right before they made it, Naruto voiced his concerns "Zabuza's still alive."

**Later at Tazuna's House**

Team 7 was exhausted from the day that they had. Tazuna's house was occupied by him, his beautiful daughter, Tsunami, and his young grandson, Inari. His home was very warm and inviting as they all rested for the night after their long day of travelling and fighting. The following morning, Kakashi was stuck at home to recover from his chakra exhaustion. Upon awaking, Kakashi confirmed Naruto's concerns of Zabuza being alive. Though Kakashi assured Naruto it would take Zabuza at least a week to recover from his injuries given during their fight. So for the day, the rest of Team 7 followed Tazuna to the bridge to protect him. It was an uneventful day until that night back at Tazuna's house during dinner.

"You're all going to die you know." said Tazuna's grandson, Inari, in a matter of fact tone. That comment had come out of nowhere and everyone in the room was surprised by his sudden announcement.

Naruto was the first to respond, "No, we're not. I'm too awesome to die before becoming Hokage and so is my team." said Naruto as he waited for Inari's rebuttal.

"Gato's going to murder you all for trying to stop him, just like...Kaiza" said Inari as he sniffed a little bit in remembrance of Kaiza.

"No. I doubt it very seriously. We'll protect your grandfather with our lives. Just you watch kid." said Naruto with a smile, which also got a smile from Tazuna.

"Stop smiling. You don't know what pain is. You don't know suffering. You've probably lived a cozy life in that ninja village of yours." said Inari as he stepped back slightly at Naruto's stern look.

"Listen here, so what your life is bad right now, get over it. People have had it worst. You still have a mother and grandfather who love and take care of you. A warm house to live in and a meal every night. You have no clue what it's like to suffer. I know a guy who lost his whole family in one night to his older brother, whom he admired. He was only six at the time. There's also a guy who was hated by his entire village for something out of his control. Where his existence was ignored since being born. But you know what, they didn't mope all day long. They got up and did something about it, so they can move forward in their lives." said Naruto as he looked at Inari.

Naruto then put his utensils down as he stood up from the table."Sensei, I need some destructive therapy, I'll be in the forest." said Naruto as he headed outside.

"Was Naruto talking about Sasuke-kun and himself sensei? He always seemed so happy, how could he have had a terrible life like that?" asked Sakura, oblivious to the fact that her own mother had been apart of it when she used to take her away from play time when Naruto came by.

"Indeed he was Sakura. Naruto had a pretty rough life until the Hokage personally stepped in. He's done so much to gain the village's love but it's hard to change people's viewpoints. Naruto can change a person's viewpoint easily, but people are a different story. Maybe one day he won't be hated for something out of his control. Though it has gotten better in recent years." said Kakashi as he wanted his genin to wonder what it was.

_What could Naruto be hated for?_ Thought Sasuke as before he remembered to ask Kakashi about his Sharingan.

**In the Forest**

Naruto was sleeping on the forest floor after attempting to create his own Space Time Ninjutsu based off of his father's notes and slamming himself into a tree at least 5 times had pasted out unconscious. An extremely beautiful girl in a pink kimono with a wicker basket stopped next him and was about to kill Naruto with senbon hidden in her basket when she notices him coming awake. She then grabs his shoulder and shakes him awake.

"You'll catch a cold sleeping here in a forest all night" The girl says with a kind voice.

"Sorry I was training all of last night so I guess I fell asleep. My name is Naruto, what is your name?" Naruto asks the girl in front of him.

"My name is Haku" Haku says with a beautiful smile towards Naruto.

"Well Haku, what are you doing here so early?" Naruto asks Haku with a smile of his own. _This girl is really sweet and smoking hot. It's too bad that she is working for Zabuza which means I have to fight her, _Naruto thinks

"Oh, my friend is in need of medical attention and their are some herbs around here that can help him. Want to help me pick them?" asks Haku with a small smile. "Of course, just tell me which ones and I'll get them for you." Says Naruto reciprocating the smile. Haku pointed out a few plants as Naruto began to grab them and place them in Haku's basket. Eventually Haku popped a question, "Are you a ninja?"

"Why do you ask?" questioned Naruto looking intently at Haku.

"Because I noticed your for...figure was suited for combat like a Ninja's." says Haku.

"_She tried to say forehead protector until she noticed I didn't have mine on. I took it off last night so I wouldn't be recognized."_ thought Naruto as he says, "There are plenty of people with bodies like mine who are just regular civilians, but yes I am one." Haku sighed internally at not being caught.

"I thought so, do you have something precious to protect? I believe true strength comes from wanting to protect those precious to you." said Haku fondly thinking about her own precious person, the one in need of medical attention.

"I do, my village and my friends are all precious to me and I'll protect them with my life. But you should know something Haku, we have to face an extremely powerful foe named Zabuza. He's trying to kill us." said Naruto as Haku gasped, "But don't worry. We already found his location and my team is about to kill him now." said Naruto as he was watching Haku with a critical gaze.

Upon seeing Haku stiffen slightly, Naruto knew he had her. "I wish. If only it were that easy." said Naruto as Haku relaxed at the news.

"True Naruto-kun. Thank you for your help but I need to get this back to my friend." said Haku with another smile. Before fully disappearing Haku turned around and said, "Oh and by the way, I'm a boy." Naruto never even reacted to the shocking news as he said, "No you're not. I'm a ninja remember. I noticed you have on chest bindings to hide your figure. I also smell female pheromones coming off of you so even if you say you are a boy, I won't believe you." said Naruto still smiling.

Haku had the decency to blush upon realizing that Naruto saw through her lie. "Seems I can't fool you. Either way, I must be going now. I hope to see you in the future Naruto-kun." said Haku as she began walking away again.

"Tell Zabuza I said hi." said Naruto as Haku froze in place. "I know you're that hunter nin. You fooled us all back there with that trick. I could have killed you earlier with that kunai and been done with it, but I didn't want to kill such a beautiful girl like yourself. Especially when I can't sense your want to kill me or my friends, even when I said we killed Zabuza. So please don't ruin this chance, don't come back for the old man and this'll be the end of it. We could even become friends but.." said Naruto as he took on a more serious face, "If you threaten to come kill the old man or my friends again, you or Zabuza, I will not hesitate to kill you." said Naruto as he attempted his new technique and disappeared. Haku walks away in shock as she realizes that Naruto could have killed her and she couldn't have done anything to stop it.

At The Training Ground

"So today we will be working on the tree walking exercise." Kakashi says as Team 7 walks out onto a training ground just outside of the village.

"Uh Sensei, Sakura and I already know this." Naruto says with a sheepish grin.

"How do you know this Dobe" Sasuke asks Naruto with an arrogant smirk as he thought that Naruto is lying.

"I studied my basics and did not try jumping for A-ranked assassination techniques. I'm going to practice by myself." Naruto says and Shunshins away which causes Sasuke to frown.

"I'll help you get better than Naruto-baka, Sasuke-kun" Sakura says.

"I don't need your help, I am an Uchiha" Sasuke says which causes Sakura to start screaming how "Sasuke-kun was so cool!" and Kakashi to sigh and began to teach the arrogant teme the exercise.

Deep in the Forest

"Haku-chan, you can come out." Naruto says and in a shower of Ice, Haku appears. She was wearing a blue kimono that had snowflakes on the back. Honestly she looked beautiful not that he could tell her. Ironic the son of the greatest leader and the strongest genin in konoha still was helpless around the girl he liked.

"Hello Naruto-kun" Haku says to him.

"Have you asked Zabuza-sama yet?" Naruto asks expectantly which causes Haku to nod her head and smile.

"He agrees but if your team tries anything funny, the deal is off." Haku says.

"Okay then I'll tell them, goodbye Haku-chan" Naruto says and once again, a shower of ice and she wasn't there. Naruto then began read his father's notes. Reading what his father wrote was like he himself was here helping him with his technique. Naruto stands up and breaths and suddenly he wasn't there.

At Tazuna's House

When Naruto appeared at Tazuna's house, the other members of Team 7 were around the table talking when he appeared.

"Hey guys, I have to tell you something." Naruto says scaring the group as he just appeared from nowhere.

"WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?" Sakura screeched but Naruto ignored her but he did rub his ears a little bit.

"Anyway I was talking with the hunter nin and Zabuza. Yeah and I offered them immunity in Konoha" Naruto says while scratching the back of his head. Naruto then starts counting, _3, 2, 1._

"WHAT!" Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke yell at the same time in shock but for different reasons.

"They are the enemy! They must die!" Sasuke yells with Sakura nodding her head in agreement.

"Naruto you can't offer that!" Kakashi yells as Naruto was breaking at least 3 laws.

"They can be valuable allies to Konoha. And I can offer immunity as I am a clan head." Naruto says with a grin which causes Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi to sigh as they were beat.

"Okay the plan is…" Naruto whispers the plan to his teammates who nod in agreement.

Day of the Battle

Naruto tuned his guitar as they walked to the bridge. He had already located two mercenaries in the trees above Tazuna's house. He quickly knocked them out and tied them to a tree and had been on his way.

When they had got to the bridge, Zabuza was already there and had knocked out almost all of the workers.

"Just hand over the bridge builder" Zabuza says with Killing Intent but if you looked closely he winked.

"Never" Kakashi says and Zabuza could not tell if he winked as well. Naruto turned towards Haku who was not wearing her mask. They look each other in the eyes and meet in the middle with his Kunai against her senbon. They both begin making one-hand hand seals and 1000 senbon appear behind her and 1000 behind him. The senbon meet in the air and cancel out each other. Haku then begins to form seals and yells out her technique.

"Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals!" Haku yells and 20 mirrors enclose Naruto. Then in all the mirrors, Haku appears. Naruto smiles and summons a blank electric guitar and strums a chord. Suddenly the guitar starts to emit light that makes Haku have to avert her eyes and when she looks again there is a beautiful guitar in Naruto's hands. (A/N: Pictures of guitars on Profile) It was light blue and when Naruto played a g-chord, a spike of Ice came out of the ground. _Cool_ was what was going through Naruto's head. Naruto sighs though as he knew he could use the guitar as Haku was also using Ice release so he had to switch guitars. Naruto knew he would get a lot of hell from Sasuke later but he switched over to his dark red guitar. He then made a few hand signs but they weren't hand seals but actually ANBU communication. _Stay in one Mirror and don't move whatsoever. _Naruto began to sing a play his guitar.

Put on your war paint

You are a brick tied to me that's dragging me down  
Strike a match and I'll burn you to the ground  
We are the Jack-o'-lanterns in July  
Setting fire to the sky  
Here, here comes this risin' tide so come on

Black fire formed a circle around Naruto and began to shoot out blast of fire at all the mirrors melting them almost instantly. This caused Haku to have a shocked look on her face as no one had ever destroyed her mirrors before. Naruto decided to end the song right there. But he turns to the right when he hears clapping to see Gato and at least 200 mercenaries.

"Looks like the demon of the hidden mist was only a baby demon. You know Zabuza, 200 mercenaries were cheaper then you and they have numbers on their side. 1 million ryo to whoever brings me Zabuza's head and an extra half a million to whoever brings me the black hair girl, I want a little fun with her for breaking my wrist." Gato says with a sadistic look on his face which only causes Zabuza's and Naruto's eye to harden over. Naruto looks at Haku, Kakashi and Zabuza who all nod and they rush into battle. Chopping, ripping and burning were all that was heard and the mercenaries were falling quickly until Sasuke enters to battle. He was quickly surrounded by 7 bandits and smirks but he stops smirking when one rushes him with a Katana. Time stops for Sasuke and he sees Haku, he smiles and Substitutes himself with her causing her to get stabbed in a shoulder by the Bandit. Sasuke then started laughing and when you looked into his eyes, they were red with a black tomoe in it. Naruto turns to see this and he sees red and rainbow colored light surrounds Naruto in an aura and incases Naruto' hand. The light then creates a point at the tip with light spiraling around it.

"DIE! NAMITON: AMENONUHOKO!" Naruto yells and thrusts his hand at the mercenaries. The spear of light in Naruto's hand enlarges itself and envelops all of the mercenaries in the light, and suddenly there was a sound like a large explosion. When the light cleared, there were only like 10 or 15 mercenaries alive and the rest look like someone stabbed repeatedly with a spear. Zabuza ran up and cut those who were still alive while walking towards Gato with a grin on his face. Gato must have wished that he had taken back the "puppy demon" comment as Zabuza truly look like a demon as he walked towards him with Kubikiribocho looking for Gato's head.

"I'll give you anything! Money, women, anything!" Gato pleads to Zabuza.

"I want these people free and I can do that without you." Zabuza says as he decapitates Gato with one swipe. There was a moment of silence then a loud cheer from the villagers as they were finally free from oppression.

"WE'RE FREE!" Inari yells as he and the villagers begin thanking the Ninjas especially Naruto as without him the Ninjas would most likely have lost against the numbers. Overall it was a good day for the people of wave but not for Sasuke Uchiha.

At Tazuna's House

As soon as they got to Tazuna's House after the battle, Sasuke was asking Naruto where he got the flame of Amaterasu.

"I am an UCHIHA! You will answer me! Are you mad because I substituted with that girl? She served her purpo-ARGH!" Sasuke began but suddenly Sasuke Uchiha was dying. Naruto Uzumaki was holding him from his neck 2 feet off the floor and Zabuza Momochi had his hand on Kubikiribocho.

"How DARE you substitute yourself with Haku! You are lower than trash, you are lower than scum and you do not deserve to live! The only reason you are alive is because of my promise to Itachi!" With that Naruto dropped Sasuke to the ground and walked away. Sasuke was beyond pissed, He was an Uchiha! And this low clan nobody knew where his brother was and refused to tell him! Sasuke then formed 9 hand seals and lightning gathered in his hand and he charged at Naruto's back with Chidori in hand.

"NO!" Kakashi yells but he couldn't reach in time. Naruto turns around, grabs Sasuke's wrist and breaks it in one swift movement. Sasuke let out a scream of pain and Sakura tries to rush to his side but Kakashi holds her back.

"You do not deserve to live. It was a shame that Itachi let you live because if he saw then what you would become then he would have put an end to the Uchiha line." Naruto says before disappearing with Kieru.

One Week Later

The villagers of wave were in the town square as they say goodbye to the heroes of wave. Naruto smiles and walks over to Tazuna and his family. He kneels down in front of Inari only to see him crying.

"Will you come back Naruto-niisan?" Inari says to Naruto who smiles.

"Of course, Otouto. I will be coming back soon" Naruto says and gives Inari as smile. He then stands up and intertwines hands with Haku causing a large "God Damn it" from Naruto's and Haku's fan clubs. The "heroes of wave" gave one last wave to the villagers and started back towards Konohagakure no Sato.

1 Hour Later

Naruto and the rest of the Ninjas were walking towards Konoha and every couple of feet Sasuke would send a death glare not that he notices and would nurse his still broken hand. Naruto and Haku are talking as they like to call it but everyone else likes to call it subtle flirting. Kakashi and Zabuza are talking about the pros and cons of different kinds of kunai and Sakura was glaring at Naruto because Sasuke was. This went on for a while until the gate of Konoha came into view. Kakashi walks up to Izumo and Kotetsu (The Forever Gate Guards).

"Team 7 reporting back from an A-ranked with two ninjas that wish to join Konoha." Kakashi says in a nonchalant tone. Izumo's and Kotetsu's eyes widen and they send a message to The Hokage.

"He is waiting for you at Hokage Tower." The guards say which causes the group to nod. Naruto grabs Haku around the waist and uses to Kieru to disappear to the Hokage's office while Zabuza Shunshins himself while muttering how he should castrate Naruto for hitting on Haku. Kakashi sighs grabs Sasuke's and Sakura's arms and Shunshins toward the Hokage Tower.

At The Hokage Tower

Naruto and Haku were the first to appear at the office and when they did, they almost gave The Hokage a heart attack.

"So you finally figured out your own space time technique. Congratulations my boy, your father would be proud." The Hokage says then he notices Haku who was standing next to Naruto.

"Oh, so finally found a girlfriend. I was waiting for it to happen considering that you have so many fangirls." The Hokage says which gets a blush from the two kids but not before Haku shot Naruto a glare for not telling her about his fangirls. Naruto was about to respond when everyone else finally made up to the office.

"Teach me that technique!" Sasuke demands but Naruto and Kakashi ignore him and begin to give the report.

"Tazuna lied to use on the rank of the mission and instead of a C-ranked, it was an A-ranked mission." Kakashi says which causes The Hokage's eyebrows to raise.

"We were able to defeat the Demon Brothers of the Mist, recruit Zabuza Momochi and his daughter, killed Gato and saved the Land of Wave. All in a day's work." Naruto says with his hands behind his head. The Hokage then takes a good look at the two people with Team 7 and recognizes one of the seven swordsmen.

"My daughter and I would like to join Konoha if you would offer us protection from hunter-nin. I can teach blossoming swordsmen in Konoha and Haku has Ice Release." Zabuza says. The Hokage was nodding in understanding until Zabuza said that Haku had Ice Release and then he had a look of dread.

"The Council will want to put her in the CRA in order to make super soldiers" The Hokage says with a sigh but Naruto shakes his head.

"I have placed Zabuza and Haku under the protection of the Namikaze Clan as according to Konoha law section 7, The council has no jurisdiction over Clan affairs or anyone/thing under clan protection." Naruto says with a seriousness that the group had never seen before as they had forgot that he was a clan head.

"They will still most likely call a meeting. Would you like to have your own apartments our would you like to stay at the compound." The Hokage asks the two nin. Zabuza and Haku look at each other and Zabuza answers for both of them.

"Could we each have our own apartments?" Zabuza says which gets a nod from Haku.

"I know that Zabuza is a S-ranked Jonin but rank are you Haku-san?" The Hokage ask Haku.

"I believe that I am Chunin-level but I do not enjoy combat and would like to join the Iryo-nin program." Haku says in all honesty. The Hokage pulls out 2 sets of keys to the two newcomers.

"Welcome to Konoha. You are dismissed. Naruto expect a meeting later today." The Hokage says and ushers the group out. Naruto hands Zabuza and Haku two seals on a piece of paper. "This is a seal that will record you Chakra signature so that you may enter the Namikaze compound at anytime." Naruto says which shocks the two for the generosity but still log their chakra into the seal.

"See you guys soon." Naruto says and then uses Kieru to disappear.

Five Hours Later at the Namikaze Compound

Naruto was reading the tablature of a song called Stairway to Heaven (A/N: Which I do not own) when an ANBU appeared in front of him.

"The Council requests your presence." Was all that the ANBU says before his disappears in a Shunshin. Naruto sighs and uses his Kieru to disappear.

At Council Hall

Naruto appears inside of the Council Hall and scared the elder and civilian council when he appeared. The Ninja Council and The Hokage were used to it as his father used to do that all the time and they had eventually gotten used to it. Inside the hall was Kakashi, Sasuke, Haku and Zabuza.

"What do you want this time?" Naruto asks as this was just a waste of his time.

"We would like to see that you are punished for breaking Uchiha-sama's wrist also tell us where you met Itachi Uchiha. You will teach him that Space time Jutsu that you created and that he be allowed to look inside the Namikaze Compound as it has the largest library of Jutsu in Konoha." Koharu says and that gives Sasuke a smirk as the dobe could not refuse him now.

"First of all, Sasuke-teme attempted to kill me with a technique that he copied without permission from our sensei so I defended myself by taking out the arm that was going to impale me through the chest. Second, Itachi Uchiha is no longer where he was last time and I met him 5 years ago with my sensei and he is like a big brother to me so I will not help you retrieve him." Naruto says but has to dodge a kick sent to his face by Sasuke when he said Itachi was like a big brother to him and that he would not help. Naruto then grabbed the punch that was sent and pushed Sasuke into a wall causing a loud gasp from the Council.

"Keep a tighter lease on your toys. I will not teach Sasuke the Kieru as it is an original technique and I will teach it to who I want, when I want and you can't do anything about it. Lastly, the Namikaze Library is a PRIVATE collection and I can let in who I want. As of now Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno are no longer welcome in the Namikaze compound. And you can't do anything about it." Naruto says which gets a roar of outrage from the Council as Naruto was blocking "Uchiha-Sama" from power.

"Fine but I nominate Sasuke Uchiha for the CRA." Homura says which gets all of the civilian councils votes, all of the elder council which meant that Sasuke Uchiha was signed up for the CRA.

"My first wife will by Haku Momochi." Sasuke says with a smirk as his children will become strong with Ice Release but Naruto had his guitar out and Zabuza was about to unsheathe Kubikiribocho.

"Zabuza Momochi and Haku Momochi are under Namikaze Clan protection and there for out of the jurisdiction of the council. Sasuke could attempt to marry Haku however he would need my blessing and he will NEVER get." Naruto says which causes Sasuke's and the council's teeth to grit as Naruto had maneuvered Haku and Zabuza so that the Council couldn't touch them.

"I demand that Sasuke Uchiha is punished for Treason and Insubordination." Naruto says which causes everyone in inhale breath.

"FOR WHAT REASON WOULD YOU DO THAT TO UCHIHA-SAMA" Banshi yells.

"He joined into the battle when he was told to stay and defend the client. This by itself would have endangered the client's safety and that by itself is a crime. Also when he rushed in, he was quickly surrounded and was about to be killed as he did not have the skill or the experience to join in the battle. But the most daunting thing he dared to do was when he was about to be stabbed with a Katana, he substituted himself with Haku." Naruto says which gets a intake of breath from the ninja council and the Hokage. To substitute yourself was someone was treason and is disgusting in every way possible.

"Sasuke Uchiha is charged with Treason and as punishment will under no circumstances be promoted to Chunin this Chunin Exams." The Hokage declares which causes pandemonium from the civilian and elder council as "Uchiha-sama must be promoted!" However this just infuriated the Hokage.

"You wish to lecture me on how I punish MY shinobi! Be gone as this meeting is OVER!" The Hokage says while washing the civilians and Elders in KI before walking away and dismissing everyone. Naruto gave a smirk to Sasuke that said, _"I bet you wish you didn't call this meeting" _With that Naruto disappeared in a Kieru.

**Hey Guys Knife Here! 11436 words! That is the longest chapter I have EVER written! So the Harem poll is complete and the results are Samui, Temari, Konan (Who will be the same age as Naruto), Tayuya, Fem-Haku and Karin! This is FINAL! If you didn't vote then don't complain. Also there is a poll on my profile on what should Naruto's summon be and I would like a result by next chapter as that chapter will be the beginning of the Chunin exam! Until then, Knife out PEACE!**


End file.
